When working with mechanical parts which need to be connected together by fastener parts, such as screws, bolts, nuts and washers, it is a tedious job to hold the fastener parts in one hand while handling a tool in the other. This is especially a problem when one is working with overhead structures or in cramped spaces where it is difficult to simultaneously hold the screws in one hand while manipulating the tool in the opposite hand.
Because of these problems, a need has existed for some time for a means to hold a plurality of screws, nuts, bolts and washers while a tool is being used in such a way that these items will be readily accessible yet do not interfere with the use of the tool. The present invention satisfies this need.